


美国队长的替身演员

by grika



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grika/pseuds/grika
Summary: 美国队长史蒂夫在内战后从瓦坎达回到美国，找到了一份新工作。——担任电影《复仇者联盟》中美国队长的替身演员。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情接续电影美队3：内战，铁人美队人设漫画动画混合MCU  
> 有私设。  
> 美国队长真实身份未公开。  
> 托尼VS唐尼，史蒂夫VS克里斯的外表仅仅相似但并不相同。  
> 现实中真人姓名均以英文来写，但故事中各人情况与现实并不相同。
> 
> 会写这个梗是因为我偶然间看花絮时看到了替身演员Chris Brewster的动作剪辑，身手帅的一塌糊涂。（对，又是一个Chris……这位给美队、铁人、夜魔侠都做过替身。）  
> ——谨以此文，送给我们看到的每部动作电影里，主角背后那些从不露脸的替身演员们，他们才是真正的超级英雄。

1

托尼·斯塔克默默坐在自己的工作台前，一只手的手指插在头发里，一只手捧着咖啡杯，神色空乏木然的盯着桌上摊开的七零八落的工具和零件。

那些扳手、焊机、电路板、以及各种他自己做出来的独一无二的零件……全是他人生中最喜欢的“玩具”，然而它们现在就像车库里那些炫酷的改装车一样已被冷落许久。

但其实没关系。  
看在世界安全的份上，或许他能做的最好最正确的事就是干脆什么都别做。

金属摇滚乐透过高级音响回荡在工作间里，虚拟显示屏环绕在他的身边，蓝色的光芒如液体般美丽的流动着。没有主人的命令，Friday一直保持着惊人的沉默，小机械手dummy寂寞得来回围着托尼转圈，小爪子缩成一团，看起来可怜巴巴的。

“嘿，安静点儿，别再乱转了，不然我迟早就把你捐给社区大学。”托尼终于忍不住伸手拍了它一下，但小机械手反而一改刚才的无精打采，一张一缩的欢快活动起来，活像是一只刚被主人摸了摸脑袋的小狗。

“你这个运气好的小笨蛋。”dummy笨拙可爱的反应取悦了它的制造者，托尼低声嘟囔了一句，难得的轻轻咧了下嘴角。

Dummy的确是个幸运的家伙。托尼原来在马里布的大宅被轰炸时，大半个房子都掉进了海里，而且在那之后相当长的一段时间里他都没有时间去收拾那里的残局。但dummy竟然在那样的袭击中平安无事，它一直留在一堆废墟下面等到托尼把它找出来，甚至没受到致命的损坏。

重建马里布大宅之后，dummy又重新回到了它的岗位上——它现在可清闲多了。托尼总嫌弃它笨，但现在他觉得，也许dummy搞砸一切的笨拙完全来源于对自己的模仿，它其实比有的人……比奥创更聪明，至少它永远能够分辨出自己的口不对心。

当然，他不该这样抱怨，因为就算他是个超级混球，也仍然有人在他身边。那么多年里，不管他是军火贩子还是钢铁侠，是狡诈的恶人还是无私的英雄，都一直留在他身边，比如他可怜的罗迪，比如他可爱的佩珀。

啊哈，听，准是佩珀来了。  
即使是AC/DC的重摇滚，也无法掩盖住佩珀那急促而有规律的高跟鞋声。

“托尼……”

直到佩珀走进工作间，托尼才后知后觉的意识到音乐早就已经停下来了。

“Friday，继续放音乐，在我说停下来之前不要停。”

“Friday！”

人工智能沉默了一会儿，似乎衡量了一下，“我很抱歉，BOSS。波茨小姐似乎有很重要的事情，建议您优先处理。”

“你这个背叛爸爸的坏丫头。”托尼抱怨道。他像个孩子似的坐在椅子上转了个圈，双脚在地上蹬了一下，整个人连同椅子一起滑到了佩珀面前，举起双手，摆出个投降的姿势。“好吧，我听着，不过我猜我知道你要说什么，佩珀。”

“你知道？”佩珀挑了挑眉。

“啊，我又没有按时吃饭、按时睡觉，然后大概又错过了一些会议、搞砸了什么事情，还把所有事都丢给了你……”托尼耸耸肩。“诸如此类的？”

“不，托尼——我很高兴你主动告诉我你最近确实没有按时吃饭和休息。”佩珀板着脸，但是眼神并没有责怪，只有无限的包容和某种托尼不愿正视的东西。“我不是为了责备你才来的，托尼。”

哦，当然。  
托尼用了几秒钟辨别出佩珀眼中那种名为关怀与心疼的情绪，在心里责备自己对她的误解，“我很抱歉，佩珀。”

是的，佩珀一直是这样的，不管多么生气，她都一直包容着自己，几乎没有拒绝过他的任何要求——只除了她提出分手的那次，然而那也不怪她。她的出发点永远都是对托尼·斯塔克的关心，她只是想阻止托尼·斯塔克又想出什么新的办法杀死自己，而他拒绝脱下钢铁侠战衣时，她就算发怒，眼睛里也满满的都是担忧。

啊哈，那时候托尼忍不住在心里对自己说——看吧，托尼·斯塔克根本就没有他自己以为的那么的爱佩珀，否则他不会像现在这样，宁可放弃他们之间的关系，也要继续去当他的钢铁侠……

“别对我道歉，托尼。我不想抱怨你把公司的事情都推给我，我是SI的CEO，那些是我的工作，老板，你为这个发给我薪水……”佩珀的声音很温柔的在托尼的耳边响起，甚至还开了个小小的玩笑，“除了吃饭和休息，你没错过任何事，也没搞砸任何事。我来这里，是以朋友的身份，希望你能好好的休息休息。”

“……”

“这些日子你已经做的够多的了，托尼。”佩珀温柔的朝托尼微笑着，仿佛他们一起又回到了托尼·斯塔克还不是钢铁侠的岁月。“我是想告诉你，今晚比佛利山庄有个派对……”

托尼盯着佩珀漂亮的眼睛，他已经在脑海中想出了一百条理由拒绝佩珀用派对劝说自己离开他现在要处理的烂摊子。

然而佩珀稍微停顿了一下，语气柔软的说：“我希望你能陪我参加，求你，托尼。”

这很好，托尼心想，佩珀总是知道，用什么办法可以尽量劝他听话。

他不能拒绝这个要求，他欠佩珀的够多的了。

这就是为什么托尼·斯塔克在还没有把那该死的索科威亚协议和那些被迫逃亡的前队友留下的麻烦解决，就出现在好莱坞的盛大派对上的理由。

 

2

今晚的派对很盛大，安保工作做得更是到位，参加派对的来宾们绝不会受到任何一个记者的骚扰，也不会有不识趣的人质疑复仇者的行动、去关心什么注册派或者非注册派。

这也正是为什么佩珀会把托尼拉到这里来的原因。

派对是托尼·斯塔克曾经非常习惯的场合，年轻时他是个派对动物，一星期甚至能出席七个。但自从成为复仇者的一员，他就对这种事情失去了兴趣。再刺激的派对也抵不过他们一起和外星人大战三百回合，他也更享受他们一起吃土耳其烤肉或是比赛举起雷神之锤的轻松时光——即使只有他自己享受这样的时光。

算了，反正托尼·斯塔克是个自私鬼。他永远体会不了别人的心情，永远无法满足他人的期望。比如，佩珀的目的是希望自己能来好好放松放松，但他却为这派对愈发的身心俱疲。

在摆脱了第五个，也许是第六个他根本毫无印象的女人的纠缠之后，托尼忍不住在心里抱怨了一句。的确，这个派对上不会有记者的骚扰，不会有人不识趣的说出不合时宜的话，但是一个正处于空窗期的超级英雄和富豪，无疑是某些美人们眼中最好的目标。

托尼看了一眼正在和某位女士相谈甚欢的佩珀，决定暂时不去打扰她们。他重新整理了一下自己的领带，尽量避开人们的注意，希望自己走到吧台边的样子看上去不那么狼狈。

“如果我是你，在这个场合就会选择尽量不离开女伴身边。”

突然搭上肩膀的手几乎让托尼下意识的要召唤铠甲，但是在他转过脸正视这个和自己搭讪的男人时，他所有的警备心不自觉的就降到了最低——首先，这个男人长得实在很像托尼自己，其次，托尼无法形容，但对方的神态举止就是有这样的魔力。

男人似乎很高兴能看到托尼这种混合了惊诧和疑惑的表情，他露出了讨人喜欢的笑脸，“托尼·斯塔克先生，今晚宴会上最让人期待的嘉宾，很高兴见到你。一起喝一杯吗？”

“无意冒犯，但我想我们看上去有点相像……”托尼挑挑眉，举起手中的酒杯：“别告诉我，你其实是我老爸的风流产物，你知道，比如我失散多年的兄弟，现在想来找我相认什么的……”

斯塔克家的疑似私生子、托尼也许流落在外的“兄弟”对托尼口无遮拦的话并不介意的摇了摇头，“哦，不，斯塔克先生，请容许我先自我介绍一下，我叫Robert Downey JR。”

Downey在JR这个词上加了重音，语气轻快，“我也觉得我们很相似，各种意义上。不过从各个方面，我都很确定我不是一个斯塔克——事实上，我是个演员，这是我之所以会出现在这个派对上的理由。”

“抱歉，我好像没听说过你。”

“这不奇怪，我甚至不是星光大道的一员。” Downey耸耸肩，有点孩子气的舔舔嘴唇，“现在还不是我的时代。”

“你的时代？”托尼露出玩味的眼神。

他从刚才就觉得觉得Downey和自己非常相像却又截然不同，现在他终于明白了，对方这种愉快的、轻松的、甚至有点孩子气的样子，很像是过去的自己——没有成为钢铁侠的自己。

而现在的他，睡眠不足、筋疲力尽，没吃什么东西就喝了不少酒，又和一群无聊的人周旋了半天，整个人都觉得耐心耗尽。两分钟以前，他甚至正打算从派对上溜走。但现在，当他察觉了这种相似的时候，他意外的想和这个叫做唐尼的男人聊两句。

“是的，”Downey微笑着回答，“我认为斯塔克先生应该理解这种事，毕竟你曾经说过——没人能在你状态最好的时候击败你。”

“恭维的话对我没有新鲜感，Downey先生。我没记错的话，你刚才还说我们很相像，”托尼不耐烦的后退了半步，后知后觉的意识到刚才他们之间的距离实在太近了。他把酒杯放在吧台上，双手抱在胸前，一只手摩挲着自己的下巴，露出一个社交性的迷人微笑。“还是说，这其实是你自夸的一种方式？”

Downey耸耸肩。“我以为我只是在客观的叙述我们各种意义上都很相似这个事实。”

“哦？我四岁时造了我人生中第一块电路板。”

“我五岁时演了我人生中第一部片子。”

“我十七岁时从麻省理工毕业。”

“我十七岁从高中辍学跑到洛杉矶来当演员。”

“从这个对比上我实在看不出我们有什么相似点。”托尼忍不住翻了个白眼。

“……唔，比如我们都是从小就决定好了未来的方向，并且子承父业？”

“好吧，这次算你赢一分。”托尼转过身，背靠着吧台继续喝酒，并且正好在转身时看到Downey左手无名指上的戒指奕奕放光。“不过我未婚，你已婚，扣一分。所以我们还是不像——外表除外。”

“我并不这么认为。”

托尼侧着脸看着Downey，“可我不太能想象，一个像我这样的人居然会结婚。你怎么认识你太太的？”

“工作伙伴。”Downey用同样的姿势站在托尼身边，朝佩珀的方向挑了挑下巴，“你一定看到和波茨小姐谈话的那位女士了？”

“嗯？”

“那就是我太太。” Downey转过头去，神色温柔的看向那位有着漂亮的棕色头发的干练女士，“Susan，她是个很能干的制片人。要知道，我职业生涯中最难忘的记忆就是追求我的制片人。有的人说，一起工作的两个人就不适合在一起，我可不同意。Susan是我在事业上最好的伙伴，生活中最忠实的朋友，她可以同时处理好那么多的事，比我棒多了——而她是我的。”

“你很爱她。” 

“是的。”

托尼打量着Downey的神情，默默觉得自己今天初次体会到了一种前所未有的感觉。花花公子斯塔克从没遇到过这种情况——俗称被秀了一脸。

看着Downey一脸幸福的模样，托尼好半天才憋出这么一句话来。“不会觉得很麻烦吗？” 

“麻烦？”Downey挑了挑眉，“什么麻烦？”

“和自己爱的人一起工作。两个人一起工作，难免意见不合。无论是观念、做法，还是习惯……当对方固执己见而你又无法让步的时候，或者是对方在某些事上隐瞒了你的时候……然后，一切都结束了。”

托尼的眉头不自觉的拧成一团，突然感觉胃里沉甸甸的，他刻意装出语气轻松的调子转过身，敲了敲吧台，“酒保，再给我一杯马蒂尼。”

“哦？我看佩珀小姐可不像是个固执的人。”

看了一眼仿佛注意力完全不在自己身上的Downey，托尼突然露出了一个微笑，“你是没看到佩珀坚持要我准时开会时的模样。”

Downey礼貌的拒绝了酒保要再提供一杯的服务，“我可不能再喝了，否则我也许就要看到Susan‘固执’的模样了，”他朝托尼眨了眨眼，蜜糖色的眼睛在灯光下变成了暗棕色，“也许你说的对，但我从不担心这个。因为Susan了解我，她不会和我的想法有矛盾，而我也愿意相信她是对的——毕竟我以前错误太多。”

托尼若有所思的看着Downey的脸，直到这一刻，他才理解为什么Downey说他们很相像，即使他现在焦躁阴沉，而对方的笑容还能像个男孩。

“一个犯过错的人，可不该像你这么轻松愉快。当然，我想你犯错的程度肯定和我无法相比。”这是第一次，托尼主动和一个几乎还很陌生的普通人谈到复仇者的话题，“没有人为你而死，没有人会指控你威胁他人的生命，需要被法律监管起来。”

“这可不一定……但是不论如何，逃避、颓废或者刻意遗忘不能改变已经发生的一切。” Downey对这略显尖刻的发言并不放在心上，他显得有些漫不经心的抿着杯子里最后一点酒，脸上仍然带着一丝习惯式的笑容，“丢脸的事情我经历过太多，斯塔克先生。对你，人们总还是要顾忌你的社会地位、你的财富、你的聪明才智，而我……只能学着接受这一切。但那不是结束。当我们遇到解决不了的麻烦时，接受绝望是件很容易的事。但我相信，所有的困难和麻烦最终都会被解决的，只要信念坚定，不放弃希望。”

托尼再一次认真打量了Downey一番，突然说：“我真不知道佩珀居然在这个派对上帮我请了个心理医生。”在他的PTSD最严重时，佩珀曾试图安排他去见一些心理医生，但他觉得那些拿着医生执照的人，都没有Downey这个人更有说服力。

疲惫和酒精并没有让托尼·斯塔克变得愚蠢。既然Downey太太在和佩珀聊天，那么Downey会主动接近自己，恐怕理由也不仅仅是他自己觉得他们相像。他习惯了别人接近自己时另有目的，但这是他第一次觉得可以毫不介意这种“另有目的”。

Downey矢口否认：“嘿，我只是个演员，托尼。”

“那你也许可以试试改行。”托尼不负责任而又发自内心的提议。

明明是很无趣的大道理，但从Downey的口中说出来，听上去就是特别的有说服力。他仿佛有种特别的魔力，能让他在说服别人时无往不利。

“好吧，既然你这么说了，又主动来找我，一定是有了一个非常好的、能帮助我面对现实，改变现实的主意？”

“哦，也许是的——比如，来投资拍个电影怎么样？” Downey眨眨眼，“我明白现在复仇者的处境不怎么好，你不能只把精力花费在幕后，复仇者们更需要改变在民众心目中的形象。相信我，在这一点上，再没有什么宣传比一部好莱坞大片更好了。怎么样？”

“虽然我觉得你别有用心，”托尼举杯和Downey的空杯子碰了一下：“但是……这主意听起来不错。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次提示：本文含有美国队长的真实身份没有曝光的设定。

3

这也许该算是史蒂夫的一个小秘密，他每天一觉醒来睁开眼睛的时候，都需要一点时间来让大脑彻底清醒。

在美国队长还是布鲁克林豆芽菜的时候，医生曾判定这是因为身体虚弱带给他的一点影响，但是当血清强化了史蒂夫的身体，使他拥有四倍的新陈代谢能力之后，他所需要的时间已经缩短到了一秒钟之内——完全可以忽略不计。

可最近史蒂夫却觉得这段时间仿佛又变长了。当然，这变化也可能是因为他现在每天早上睁开眼睛的时候，都会在脑海里整理一遍自己现在的处境。而他最近的处境无疑需要更多的时间让他思考接下来的计划。

在救出所有同伴、巴基也选择再次陷入沉睡状态之后，史蒂夫感觉自己的人生一下子变得空虚起来。在他刚刚被神盾局从那一堆冰块里融化出来的时候，他也有过这种感觉，但现在显然比那时候更糟糕。

如果说那时候的史蒂夫是因为迷失人生目标而茫然，那么在已经有过明确目标的情况下再一次迷失，甚至丧失了追求目标的权利，无疑是一种更坏的人生体验。在瓦坎达度过的每一天都在提醒史蒂夫，他把一切都搞砸了。

不过，史蒂夫·罗杰斯从不是个会在困境中放弃，在困难面前止步的男人。美国队长行动前总得有一个出击计划。但托尼那句话是怎么说的？出击也是计划。

这就是史蒂夫最终决心冒险回到纽约的原因。当然，他不能带领信任他的队友们一起冒险，可他也不能就这样把索科威亚协议造成的烂摊子全都丢给托尼，自己留在瓦坎达避风头。

值得庆幸的是，很少有人知道美国队长究竟长什么样子，这大大降低了史蒂夫被人发现真实身份的几率。

一顶鸭舌帽，一副墨镜，一件普通的T恤，史蒂夫感觉自己就和纽约街头的其他年轻人没什么两样，也丝毫不能引起路人的注意——当然，这是在他只用了不到一分钟就放倒一个街头抢匪之前。

即使不穿制服、不拿星盾、甚至不当美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也仍然是个见义勇为的纽约好市民，当然不能对跑过自己面前的抢劫犯视而不见袖手旁观。

然后，史蒂夫就发现自己在纽约街头被围观了，伴随着围观群众兴奋的议论和欢呼声，周围至少有十只以上的手机在对准他不停的在拍照，其中甚至还包括两个追着抢匪过来的巡逻警官。

“真是太感谢您了！太感谢了！您帮了我大忙，先生！唉，我真是没想到会在纽约遇到这种事，最近的治安真的是……”然而失主才是最激动和兴奋的那一个，他从史蒂夫的手中拿回手提包之后就握住史蒂夫的手不放，把其他想和史蒂夫搭话的人全都挤到了一边。那股小朋友看到英雄似的激动表情和他人过中年已经那完全没有了存在感的发际线，令史蒂夫想起了某位死而复生的神盾探员——说真的，对方那股抓住自己不肯放手的劲头，几乎让史蒂夫怀疑自己逃犯的身份被对方发觉了。

“这没什么，您的提包里没少什么东西吧？” 

“哦，没有，那不重要……”察觉自己拖住对方不放的行为已经明显有些失礼，这位先生不好意思的轻咳了一声，终于说到了正题，“我知道我突然这么说可能有点冒昧，但……您有没有兴趣来好莱坞发展呢？”

“好莱坞？”

“是的，这是我的名片，我叫Joss·Whedon，我是个导演，是这样的，最近我们正在筹备一部关于复仇者的电影，正好需要……”

“复仇者？”史蒂夫所有准备好的推辞和拒绝都被这个熟悉的单词噎在喉咙里，不敢相信的问：“您是指那些……超级英雄？”

“当然，最近他们闹得挺热闹是不是？好莱坞一向喜欢这种能引起轰动的题材，这部电影会受欢迎的。”Whedon一脸神秘的朝史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，“我不方便透露太多，但请相信我……对了，还没有请教您的名字？”

“……福特·雷赫。”

“雷赫先生，您如果拒绝，那一定是这部电影的损失。”Whedon反复打量着史蒂夫被普通T恤包裹住的健壮胸肌，发自内心的赞叹道：“我相信我再也找不到比您更适合扮演美国队长的人选了，而且看看您的身手，我觉得甚至不需要给您找一位替身。”

“……”史蒂夫露出了一个尴尬的微笑，“不，不，先生，我从没有演戏的经验，也没有打算进军好莱坞，请原谅，我还有……” 

“哦，上帝，您一定觉得……我可以向您保证，我不是骗子，这部电影也不是什么乱七八糟的小电影公司拿来赶时髦的东西，它可是斯塔克影业投资的，我想您肯定知道托尼·斯塔克吧？”

“哦，是的。”史蒂夫简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你是说这部电影是托尼……托尼·斯塔克投资……”

“除了斯塔克先生，还有谁能投资拍摄一部这样题材的电影呢？”大概看出了史蒂夫的动摇，Whedon决定乘胜追击，指指那栋仍然不符合史蒂夫审美的高科技大厦，“如果您还不能相信的话，也许您愿意和我一起去见见斯塔克先生，我们今天下午……”

“好，啊，不，我是说，我下午还有别的事情要做。”史蒂夫为自己的出尔反尔一瞬间涨红了脸。

他的确很想和托尼再好好的谈谈，也许托尼还在生气，也许他依然无法接受自己的想法，但无论如何，他都必须和托尼一起解决索科维亚协议、内战、甚至西伯利亚这一切的烂摊子。可他不确定现在他能不能大摇大摆的走进复仇者大厦，接近托尼身边。作为一个通缉犯，那太冒险了……

“好吧，雷赫先生……”察觉到了史蒂夫的动摇和犹豫，Whedon也决定暂退一步，他拿出了自己的名片。“如果您改变主意，可以打这个电话联系我。”

史蒂夫看了一眼远处高耸入云的复仇者大厦，清了清嗓子，微笑着点了点头，“谢谢……我想，我会的。”

 

4

史蒂夫不确定自己这一次是否做了个正确的决定。

他在瓦坎达的时候考虑过各种各样的计划，可就是没想过，自己回到美国之后居然会得到一份新工作。

看来不管经济有多么不景气，有能力的人总还是能够迅速找到工作的。尽管这份工作听起来很讽刺——他成了一名替身演员。更准确的说，是美国队长的替身演员。

导演Whedon先生对这个结果感到非常抱歉，“我真的觉得您很适合，但是他们向我推荐了一个很有潜力的年轻人。本来我不该再提出这么失礼的要求，但您的身手又太符合我对美国队长的设想，所以……”

“哦，这没关系，事实上我也认为替身演员或许更适合我，毕竟我没有过表演经验。”曾经走遍全美巡回演出卖国债的老文艺兵毫不羞愧的撒了谎，然后才问到他本来最想问的事情：“对了，我想请教您一件事，托……我是说，斯塔克先生，会来片场吗？”

“我不确定，毕竟那可是钢铁侠……怎么？”Whedon的声音微妙的有一丝慎重。在当下这种微妙的局势下，这种慎重是可以理解的。

“哦，没什么，如果能亲眼见到钢铁侠本人，我会觉得这份工作更棒。”史蒂夫以自己最诚恳的眼神注视着Whedon，微笑着向对方保证，却无法忽视掉对方那种慎重背后的理由，以及内心的钝痛。那种感觉，使那些赞美的词汇仿佛不经思考就从他的唇间滑落：“我没有告诉您吗，我是钢铁侠的崇拜者。他勇敢、聪明、慷慨、善良，是个比人们想象中更好的人，我认为他非常很了不起。他不止是超级英雄，还是创造了未来的天才，不，他甚至就是未来。”

史蒂夫对天发誓，这些话他都是出自真心，尽管他从来没有亲口对托尼·斯塔克本人说过。在他看来，那是因为那位伟大的天才体内的骄傲已经够多了，不需要更多的表扬。而且史蒂夫觉得，自己几乎可以想象到托尼听到他这样的赞美时会表现出何种不屑与嘲讽的表情。他猜托尼本人可能根本不会相信，不管是他从不坦诚称赞托尼的理由，还是他刚刚对Whedon说出的那些心里话。

“这我可没想到，雷赫先生。”Whedon惊异的看着史蒂夫，一脸不可思议，甚至忍不住开起了玩笑，“在我被人抢劫时，你表现的像钢铁侠一样的英雄。没想到你居然就是钢铁侠的粉丝。”

Whedon显然被一脸正直的史蒂夫说服了。事实上，这些话不但说服了Whedon，还让史蒂夫在加入片场的头一天就交到了一个新朋友。

“雷赫先生，你好，我是Chris·Evans。听Whedon先生说，雷赫先生是钢铁侠的粉丝？太巧了，我也是，相信我们会很合得来的，希望我们配合默契，拍出一部精彩的电影。”

Evans是个笑容爽朗的大男孩，长得和史蒂夫很像，年龄（看上去）差不多大，甚至连身高和身材也相差无几。两人之间的区别是，Evans是深棕色头发而不是金发，肤色也比刚从非洲回来的史蒂夫更白皙一点。不过当Evans染了头发之后，他和史蒂夫看上去简直像是一对亲兄弟。

在见到这男孩的时候，史蒂夫就明白了导演最终选择Evans的理由——他比自己更漂亮。倒不是说大名鼎鼎的美国队长长得不如这个年轻的演员英俊，但Evans的这种漂亮是和平时代才会赠予人民的礼物，它能令这个年轻的男孩更心无旁骛的投入表演人们心目中的美国队长，眼神坚定，仿佛从没有过一丝迷茫。

可史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人现在完全不是这样——他盯着镜子里的自己，和Evans相似的眉眼中流露出茫然、紧张、疲倦和焦急，这显然是不该、也不能出现在美国队长脸上的神气。他稍微用了点力气，拍了拍自己的脸颊，试图让自己打起全部精神去参加开拍之前的会议，心里抱着那么一点儿托尼·斯塔克可能到场的期冀。

果然，在会议室门口，史蒂夫正巧看到了那个熟悉的身影把手放在门把上，即使有点紧张，他还是低声开口：“托尼？”

“Cap?”

这回应的语气友好平和还带着调侃，让史蒂夫几乎不敢相信自己在西伯利亚之后竟还能从托尼那儿得到这样的待遇。

那人一边快活的开口，一边转过头朝史蒂夫露出了一个微笑，但在看到史蒂夫的同时，那微笑就变成了歉意，“噢，很抱歉，我刚刚以为是Evans在和我开玩笑，您一定就是雷赫先生吧？我是Robert Downey JR，钢铁侠的演员。”

察觉到对方眼睛里那明显的失望，Downey心虚的舔了舔嘴唇。

当然，雷赫先生肯定不会知道，是他，Robert，推荐了Evans出演美国队长，才挤掉了导演Whedon从大街上“捡”到的见义勇为真英雄雷赫先生。可那毕竟是为影片着想，他问心无愧。而这一回，自己无意间让对方如此失望，他可有点感到抱歉了。

史蒂夫不敢置信的打量着Downey，然后缓缓吐出一口气，一时间甚至不敢确定是不是托尼在故意戏弄自己。

可托尼不可能有眼前这个男人这么平和放松的状态。从奥创事件之后，托尼的嘴角线条和身体肌肉总是紧绷着的，即使是在笑的时候也不例外。

“实在是很对不起，我刚刚把您当成了托……钢铁侠，您和他长得真的非常像。”史蒂夫艰难的开口为自己的冒失辩解。他想，他大概真的不适合当个演员，连他自己都觉得他现在的表现拙劣极了。“该开会了，我们进去吧！”

Downey微笑着点了点头，甚至风度十足的给史蒂夫拉开了门——这表现就更不像托尼了。

在礼貌的客气谦让了一番之后，史蒂夫紧抿着嘴唇向对方表达了谢意，率先走进了会议室。

盯着史蒂夫的背影，Downey若有所思的摸了摸下巴，也跟着进了门，可还没等他迈开步子，就差点撞在史蒂夫背上。

Downey不知道是什么让这位看上去冷静镇定的雷赫先生突然停下了脚步，他稍稍踮起脚尖，从雷赫先生的肩头打量着会议室。

超大号的圆形会议桌旁已经坐满了人，很多人甚至只能坐在距离桌子更远一点的地方。坐在正对大门位置的是制作人Kevin·Feige和Jon·Favreau，他们身边的是导演兼编剧的Joss·Whedon，然后是包括Evans在内，饰演主要角色的一众演员们……背对大门的坐着的，是个Downey以前没见过的红发女人，即使只看背影，也能看出她不仅有着一副好身材，姿态也相当优雅。

“Robert，雷赫先生，请坐。” Kevin露出了一个很友好的笑容，并没有责备他们是最后才到的两个。

然而即使如此，史蒂夫的动作仍然很僵硬，他在Evans身后的位置坐下，眼睛一直盯着那个红头发的女人。有Downey的例子在先，他本不该再去猜测对方的身份，可对方根本没有遮遮掩掩的意思。事实上，房间里每个人看向她那种敬畏的眼神就足以证明一切：坐在这房间里参加拍摄会议的，就是“黑寡妇”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫本人。

“这位就是雷赫先生？”在介绍到史蒂夫的时候，娜塔莎高高挑起了漂亮的眉毛，满脸微笑。尽管如此，史蒂夫仍然感到一丝危险的气息。

史蒂夫知道，虽然在机场，娜塔莎放了他和巴基一次，但她对史蒂夫的做法也一直持反对意见。去劫狱的时候，他很高兴没有看到娜塔莎在那儿，这证明聪明的女特工自有她的自保之道。可他一直不知道，在他们几乎所有人都叛逃出美国之后，娜塔莎究竟去了哪儿？

现在，这疑问似乎有了答案。

无论如何，娜塔莎还是留在了托尼身边。史蒂夫完全不相信娜塔莎是因为“不愿意让任何演员扮演自己”，才参与到这个这个听上去有点可笑的电影拍摄计划当中。

而美国队长一向是正确的。

会议结束之后，在只有他们两个的会议室里，娜塔莎说出了她的来意。她双手抱在胸前，无奈的看着史蒂夫，嘴角露出了一个无可奈何的笑容。

“你是不是真的以为，托尼还不知道你回来？”


	3. Chapter 3

5

  
“托尼知道了？”史蒂夫觉得有点发懵，他以为自己已经完全按照女特工之前的教导行事，非常隐蔽的潜回了纽约。在他还没拿出一个最完美的计划之前，他不能……不该惊动托尼。

他不曾漏掉任何一条新闻报道，知道托尼现在的状况有多不好。所以他考虑的很清楚，这次是回来分担托尼的负担的，而不是给托尼添麻烦的。

然而现在娜塔莎给他泼了一盆冷水。

“当然，有十几个人拍下了你大张旗鼓的在街头见义勇为的画面并且上传到了Twitter或是Facebook——在网络上人人可见。”意识到到史蒂夫对自己所作所为带来的影响还毫无所觉，娜塔莎忍不住翻了个白眼。美国队长是个战斗英雄，但他显然不是个合格的特工。

“知道吗，你该庆幸认识你本人的人不多，以及……最先发现这件事的人是托尼·斯塔克。”

史蒂夫哑口无言。看吧，他苦涩的想，托尼往日对他的讽刺其实没有错。他是过时了，哪怕他可以学习掌握运用这些先进的科技产物，但他的意识怎么也不能习惯提防身边每一个平民——可就是这些他想保护的平民，泄露了他的行踪。“托尼……”

“托尼修改了网上流传的所有关于你那天的英雄壮举的视频，但我不确定政府的那些家伙们会用多久戳穿托尼制造的假象。”娜塔莎严厉的提醒史蒂夫，“队长，你或许习惯了闪开战场上敌人的子弹，但是你没有习惯如何巧妙躲开那些无处不在的监控，所以我来找你，就是想提醒你——”

她深吸了一口气，似乎很不情愿说出接下来的话：“留在剧组，不要离开这里，你就是安全的。好了，话说完了，我要先走了。”

“娜特，我不是回来寻找安全屋或是避风港的！”史蒂夫追上掉头就走的黑寡妇，伸手按住了她的肩膀，焦躁的反驳。“我是回来——”

“回来做什么？”娜塔莎转过身，目光灼灼的瞪着史蒂夫。“回来承担责任？你还记不记得我提醒过你什么，你又向我承诺过什么，史蒂夫？”

她的声音掺进了苦涩和自嘲，“我信任你，我相信美国队长总是正确的，而托尼·斯塔克就是个自以为是的混蛋，总是会把任何事情连同他自己和身边的所有人都搞得一团糟。我该死的又做了一次叛徒，再次背叛了我的立场和队伍，就因为我相信你能处理好一切，但是现在……”

女特工的声音猛地哽住了，好半天，她才再度开口，“队长，说真的，如果你想对现状提供帮助的话，那么首先藏好你自己，至少不要再制造新的麻烦了。”

史蒂夫翕动了一下嘴唇，放开手，无声的注视着娜塔莎离开会议室。他所有的计划，都在娜塔莎说出这句话的瞬间溃不成军。

接下来的几天，娜塔莎没再出现，但史蒂夫知道娜塔莎正在忙什么。

他从新闻里看到，钢铁侠和黑寡妇去国会参加了一场长达四个小时的会议。而漫长的会议结束之后，迎接他们的是声势浩大的反超级英雄的示威活动。据报道，当时场面一度变得失控，最可笑的是，示威者们的观点自相矛盾——他们支持超级英雄注册法，却在反对正在积极落实这一法令的钢铁侠。

相比反对注册进而成为逃犯的美国队长，更多人反倒在示威中极力指责托尼·斯塔克的虚伪、狡猾、冷酷和阴险。

大多数人认为，支持注册法令，毫无疑问是这位超级富豪在索科威亚的大麻烦之后，为了洗白自己而选择的的投机行为。反正作为最早公开自己真实身份的超级英雄，钢铁侠注册的时候根本不会有什么顾虑。想当然的，这种自私的富豪，也毫不考虑自己这样和政府站在一起，是对复仇者同伴们的背叛。

每天都比前一天更令人难捱。史蒂夫不能不去关注所有可能提到复仇者们的新闻，却又每每为这些不实不公的指责感到怒火中烧、无比自责。即使他们立场不一，即使史蒂夫对托尼的做法总是不赞成，但他更不可能去认同那些凭空臆想出来的指控。

最令史蒂夫感到难堪的，是他惊恐的发现，尽管他不愿认同这些指责，但这些话和他曾指责托尼的，本质上又有什么不同呢？

托尼总爱用一副讨嫌的样子掩饰着他好的一面，可史蒂夫非常了解他的本质——聪明、勇敢、慷慨、善良，还有理智。

最后一点是史蒂夫在抵达瓦坎达以后才渐渐醒悟的。他曾经以为自己才是比较理智的那一个——他错了。

表面肆意妄为的托尼，骨子里带有科学家的理智；而他看似理智的表面下，潜藏着美术生的英雄主义浪漫。可就算如此，他们之间观点的分歧本不是不可调和的。如果不是泽莫的诡计，他们本该平心静气的沟通，然后共同应对索科威亚造成的后果。

是他自以为的保护、旧友重逢的冲动和对托尼的错判，导致了现在的结果。

美国队长不会出错，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯会。  
史蒂夫错了，可他现在不知道要怎么弥补这个错误。

他最终没有离开片场。

有时候，史蒂夫会有种错觉，他的人生画了一个大大的圆，正在不断重复着过去曾经历过的事情。就像现在，他仿佛又回到了他刚刚被解冻的时候，茫然四顾，完全不知道自己在这个格格不入的新时代里究竟还能做些什么。

但严格说来，史蒂夫的生活远比那时充实：白天，他得和Evans以及其他的专业人员一起还原设计美国队长和其他超级英雄们在电影中的动作戏，给演员们提供动作训练。（这俨然成了史蒂夫新的训练方式）到了晚上，他就和其他的工作人员一样住临时员工宿舍。

他的新同事们人都挺不错的。他们都是些普通人，每天认认真真的工作养活自己。他们没有超能力，也就没有任何怪癖。（倒不是说超级英雄就必须有点什么怪癖，虽然他们大多数人确实有。）

没人期望普通人得去保护世界，也就没人认为他们该对世界承担什么特别的责任——不过Evans显然不这么想。

“我相信这部电影至少能让大多数人更清醒客观的思考关于复仇者的问题，正视斯塔克先生他们的付出和奉献，而不是像现在这样，一味指责超级英雄，认为超级英雄根本不该存在——这简直就是一场闹剧。不过我相信钢铁侠，也相信这部电影一定会改变现在这种情况。”Evans如是说，顺手拍了拍史蒂夫的大胸，还哼起了歌：“‘坚持住~小角色~或许你将转动全世界~~’所以，雷赫，老兄，别闷闷不乐的，来吧，像美国队长说的那样，together，我们能做到更多。”

几天的共事让史蒂夫和Evans之间建立起了友好的关系，而热情的Evans显然误会了史蒂夫最近情绪低落的原因，他只知道他的替身演员是钢铁侠的粉丝——甚至之前还错认了Downey——理所当然的，以最近钢铁侠的处境来看，的确足以令人为他难过。

史蒂夫摸摸突然被拍中的胸口，感觉心底仿佛被这个大男孩种进了一团火苗，他由衷的说：“这歌词真棒。”

他早就发现了，其实大部分主创好像都或多或少抱有Evans这种心态。

毫无疑问，Evans认为，在当下这个环境里，拍摄一部关于复仇者的电影有着特别的意义。对自己的工作，这个年轻人抱有使命感般的热情。可能是因为年轻的关系，他的这种态度表现得更明显一点。

至于其他人，尽管剧组里很少有人会谈起他们的投资人的处境，但他们显然也都很尊敬托尼·斯塔克，也对自己拍摄的这部电影投注了十万分的热忱。

史蒂夫心里甚至暗暗猜测过这是不是斯塔克影业选角的一个不公开的标准。尽管他也很尊敬托尼，可要知道，当他看着Evans穿着美国队长的制服，私底下却言之凿凿的表示自己会选择Team Ironman时，心情还是有点微妙的。

不过对于Evans来说，显然还有比起斯塔克更让他尊敬崇拜的人存在。

“当然，这是Downey写的歌词！不知道你听过没有，他的那张专辑棒极了——《未来主义者》，我当时买了五张……咳。”不小心把自己的痴汉力展露人前的Evans有些尴尬的笑了笑，“回头我拿IPOD放给你听。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫礼貌的回答，因这个专辑的名字而产生了一丝好奇：“你说的Downey，就是那位饰演钢铁侠的先生吗？我不知道他还是个歌手。”

  
【那歌词真的是RDJ写的。】

6

Downey，《未来主义者》。  
未来学家，托尼·斯塔克。  
这可真是个奇妙的巧合。

史蒂夫对这位和Tony外表颇为相似的先生印象深刻，但是之前的印象再深刻，都不如接下来的印象更深刻。

在听到Evans恨不得把天底下所有美好的形容都用在这位Downey先生一个人身上之后，史蒂夫开始认真反省自己这个钢铁侠“粉丝”伪装得大概很不合格。至少史蒂夫就做不到像Evans这么热情洋溢的向别人称赞托尼的每一点功绩——在现代社会生活了好几年，他身上依然还放不下老派军人的内敛含蓄。

到最后，还是Downey本人突然出现，才把史蒂夫从Evans的喋喋不休中解救出来。对Evans的赞美，他不好意思的捂了捂脸，随即便亲昵的拍着Evans的肩膀，露出温暖的笑容：“嘿，抱歉打扰你们聊天了‘Dorito’，可我需要借用雷赫先生来指导一下我那场动作戏。”

史蒂夫完全不清楚这称呼的含义，但是Evans却为这个绰号拍着胸脯哈哈大笑起来，白皙的脸颊染上了一点愉快的粉红。“当然没问题，Downey。”

这并不是个借口，但当Downey带着史蒂夫走到远离Evans的地方时，还是有些不好意思的对史蒂夫道了歉：“我很抱歉，雷赫先生，希望Evans没有造成您的困扰，他是个热情的好孩子，虽然有时候有点太……热情了。”

Downey的态度诚恳，似乎很担心Evans的热情给史蒂夫留下不好的印象。

史蒂夫意识到，哪怕Evans那过于直白的称赞会让Downey感到不好意思，这个成熟沉稳的男人也能包容这一切。在此时，Downey表现得简直像是那个大男孩的监护人，语气中满满的都是对Evans的包容和维护。

“哦，不，当然没有。”史蒂夫也露出了一个微笑。虽然Evans的热情让已经当了几十年冰棒的他也觉得有些困扰，但是他的确不介意和这样一个充满活力的青年相处。“我觉得，他真的很喜欢你。”

史蒂夫的语气中有着不自知的羡慕。他羡慕Evans这种能够直白表达出内心喜爱的性格，那正是自己所缺少的。老派的内敛和常年的冰冻好像让他丧失了这种直白表达的能力。

“是的，Evans喜欢我，”Downey愣了一下，随即爽朗的说，“当然，我也很爱他，他很优秀，而且将来会成为比现在更加出色的演员，能和他合作，我感到非常开心。”

他大大的眼睛本来望着史蒂夫，但说到这里时，却忽然调转了视线，“说到这个，我一直欠你一个道歉，雷赫先生。”

“什么？”史蒂夫不解的问。

“本来Whedon先生更属意你扮演美国队长，他认为你更有军人的硬派气质。”Downey叹了口气，直言不讳的坦白：“是我推荐了Evans，我认为他很适合这个角色——但是在这些日子里，我得承认，你也完全能胜任美国队长这个角色，尤其是身手方面。我真的很抱歉，雷赫先生，假如以后有机会的话，希望我们还能再合作。”

Downey是真的欣赏眼前的“年轻人”。尽管听Whedon说起过，但当他在片场亲眼见证到这样的好身手时还是被震撼了。他甚至委婉的暗示对方，自己很愿意再为雷赫寻找更多的工作机会——只当美国队长的替身对这样的”年轻人“来说也太屈才了。要知道，导演Whedon心里已经把雷赫当成了格斗专家（虽然本来史蒂夫也确实是这样一位专家），让他包揽了除去黑寡妇以外几乎所有演员的动作训练编排和指导。

“不，这算不了什么。”任劳任怨的史蒂夫当然没搞懂自己在剧组的“升职”，也没理解到Downey的言外之意。但Downey居然会为这件事情坦白的向自己道歉这点，就足以令他感到意外了。这个外表和托尼如此相似的男人，显然有着和他完全不同的个性。至少托尼不会为这样的事情就如此直率的道歉，他从不肯直接坦承自己的错误——他这样想了，竟也不由自主的这样说了：“……Downey先生，我发现你并不太像他。”

他也不知道为什么会对面前这个和自己并不熟悉的男人说出这样的话，作为并不熟悉的人，这种比较显然不够礼貌。而他和Downey也并没有达到亲密得能开这种玩笑的程度。

但是对方简直就像是有这样的超能力，能够让人坦率地说出心里的话。

“他？你是说钢铁侠？”Downey十分意外的愣了一下，才笑着调侃道：“我以为我们看上去好像是亲兄弟。”

“哦，不，我是说你们的性格。”史蒂夫猛地醒悟到自己这样的比较很不礼貌，不安地说，“抱歉，我刚刚的话太不礼貌了。”

“没关系，其实你并不是第一个这样说的人，那可是钢铁侠！当然，我的确没有托尼·斯塔克那么天才的脑子，所以他是个超级英雄，而我是个普通人。”然而Downey并没放在心上。他毫不介意地拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，脸上露出了迷人的笑纹，好脾气地自嘲道：“要知道，平时即使不必面对那些让人搞不懂的高科技，我也会犯蠢——比如不小心把手机放到微波炉里，然后手里拿着凉了的芝士汉堡想看看推特之类的。”

“我也搞不懂钢铁侠的那些高级的科学玩意儿。”Downey的态度令史蒂夫不自觉的放松了下来，“不过我觉得普通人也没什么不好，尽管我觉得您根本不能算是普通。我听Evans说了，您是个非常优秀的演员，还是个出色的歌手。”

Downey再次不好意思的捂着脸笑了：“哦，天哪，他夸得我简直要从空中摔下去了，我对演戏是有那么一点经验，但我可算不上歌手。我只出过一张专辑，不过我很喜欢唱歌，也有些歌手朋友，像是Sting，还有几个乐团我都很喜欢，我们有时候会一起玩玩。雷赫，你喜欢听歌吗，有没有喜欢的歌手？”

“哦，Roy……我是说，我不太听音乐。”史蒂夫尴尬的试图掩饰过去。刚刚他差点脱口而出Roy Acoff的名字。那是战时最流行的歌手之一，但是这名字实在和这个时代太过脱节了。为了掩饰自己的疏忽，他拼命的在脑海中搜寻着不多的现代流行音乐知识，“嗯，对了……AC/DC挺不错的。”

AC/DC，史蒂夫记得那是托尼喜欢的乐团，有时候托尼甚至会在通话频道里播放，作为他登场战斗的背景乐——尽管史蒂夫实际上并不怎么欣赏这种吵爆人耳膜的时髦歌曲，但是每次那个金红色的身影伴随着这样的音乐亮相的时候，他总会莫名地觉得安心。

“AC/DC？我也很喜欢。”Downey十分善解人意的没有再追问更多，这让史蒂夫不由得松了口气。

接下来的一段时间里，他们开始认真的投入到工作当中。史蒂夫很了解托尼战斗的招式和习惯，这给Downey塑造角色提供了很大的帮助。

虽然Downey的性格在史蒂夫看来可能是和托尼并不相像，但他的演技却无愧于Evans的赞美。看着那张如此相似的脸上露出时而狡黠，时而得意的笑容，史蒂夫甚至会有一种时光倒流的错觉，仿佛重又回到了和托尼并肩作战的过去。

那时候的托尼，也曾经接受过他的战斗训练。在美国队长严格的要求下，他的头发完全被汗水打湿了，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样，衣服湿哒哒的贴在身上。这种糟糕的形象，让这位平日总是穿着精致的总裁先生嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地不住抱怨。

要是放在从前，史蒂夫肯定不会容忍自己的士兵这样不守规矩，但那时候的史蒂夫已经完全了解托尼·斯塔克这个男人并非像他初见之时评判的那么肤浅。他会给这个小胡子男人递上一条干净雪白的毛巾，会许诺改动今天的菜单，甚至会容忍对方躺在原地耍赖直到他伸出一只手把对方拎起来……

“干得不错。”从回忆中抽离，习惯性地拉起满头大汗倒在垫子上的Downey，史蒂夫真心实意的赞美了一句。

即使对Downey放宽了标准，美国队长的训练也并不轻松。不过Downey的敬业超出了史蒂夫的想象。对于史蒂夫的动作指导，Downey完全没有抱怨。

Downey显然还没从剧烈运动中恢复过来，他喘息得很凶，足以证明刚刚他有多么拼命。听到史蒂夫的称赞，他缓了好一会儿才能说话：“嘿，毕竟，我要演的可是钢铁侠。”

“……你不担心吗？”看着满头大汗的Downey，史蒂夫终于忍不住问。

作为一个曾经上百次“打倒”希特勒的老文艺兵来说，他倒也不是不能理解托尼投拍电影的动机。但以现在复仇者们的处境来说，这电影对演员本身或许并不是一件好事。就像当初演希特勒的演员，每次巡演结束都会被小孩子扔蛋壳和果皮，导致那工作从来没人做的长。

“担心什么？我之所以敢于出演钢铁侠，大概是因为，我对于表演真实存在的人物有过经验。”Downey毫不介意的回答，“何况我遭到的质疑已经很多了，并不介意更多的质疑……对了，要不要来点蓝莓？”

“蓝莓？”Downey不循常例的问题毫无疑问再次让史蒂夫产生了一种熟悉感。

“对，这还是上次托尼分给我的——所以我就说，你刚刚判断的太草率了，也许我们的本质很相似呢！你看，我和托尼都热衷于小零食和AC/DC。”Downey眨了眨那双焦糖色的大眼睛，哈哈大笑着拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，脸上露出了迷人的笑纹。说话的时候，他总会习惯性的用那双大眼睛凝视着对方，令人感到他的真诚一览无遗。“而且，我们遇到过一些相似的问题，面临过非常类似的困境。只是和我不同的是，托尼是个伟大的人，而伟大的人往往活的更辛苦。所以……我不介意给伟大的人提一点小小的建议。事实上，主张拍摄复仇者电影的人就是我。”

Downey的话让史蒂夫吃了一惊。他很难相信总爱自作主张的托尼居然会被眼前的Downey说服，采纳他的提议。但想想自己和Downey接触以来的感受，他又不得不承认，Downey这个人是有这样的说服力的。不知为何，他觉得自己的心头好像淋了一品脱的柠檬汁。“他一定很信任你。”

“我猜不会比信任你更多。”Downey突然语出惊人。“其实……你就是真正的美国队长，对吗？”

  
【我忘记了RDJ喜欢的那几个乐团，我可能是个假粉……  
以及对流行音乐史根本不感兴趣的我，还是靠着朋友帮忙找出了二战时期美国队长可能了解的流行歌手。  
谁能想的到我写复联同人文居然会卡在流行音乐知识上呢……】


End file.
